


Vacation Souvenirs

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: Fluff? Someone asked for fluff? Oh wait, that was me.





	Vacation Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? Someone asked for fluff? Oh wait, that was me.

Conversation around the breakfast table came to a halt as Victoria Hughes sauntered into the beanery, looking tanned and relaxed from her recent vacation. "Look at that vacation swagger! How was your time off? Did you miss us?" Miller asked, standing up to give her a hug.

"Eventful, wonderful and fabulous and I didn't even think of you one bit," she replied, taking a seat and reaching for a muffin as Dean clutched his chest, pretending to be wounded by her words.

"So who did you, *ahem* I mean what did you do with all of your free time?" Maya asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you know, the usual when one's in a tropical paradise, laid on the beach, did some sightseeing, got married under the stars, picked up a few souvenirs," she answered nonchalantly.

"What? Yeah, right!" Travis laughed, "I don't see a ring!"

Taking a sip of her juice, Vic pulled a chain from inside her shirt, the diamond ring at the bottom swinging back and forth, causing her teammates to exchange surprised looks and all talk at once.

"So um, when do we get to meet this Mr. Tropical Vacation husband of yours?" Andy asked, talking over everyone else.

Vic shrugged & swallowed a bite of food. "Hmm, I guess he'll probably be dropping by later to pick me up." she said, not looking up.

"What's all the ruckus about in here? Do you all not have enough to do? I can add to the chore list if not," Captain Sullivan boomed as he walked in, followed closely by Chief Ripley.

"No, sir, we're good, plenty to keep us busy," Maya answered, "Hughes here was just telling us she expects us to believe she got married on her vacation."

"Hey Gibson, 20 says she's joking," Miller called out, holding up a bill.

"I'll take that bet," Sullivan interjected, surprising everyone.

Ripley shook his head, "No need to bet," he said, reaching down to help Vic to her feet & wrapping an arm around her waist. "Besides, it'd be a sucker bet. He knows the truth, he was there." Holding up his left hand, he displayed his matching band for everyone to see. "Now, I am most definitely not imaginary and I want you to know that I don't have any designs on Vic's money or her left kidney or whatever other crazy ideas you had."

"We've been seeing each other for a while now and realized life is too short so we decided to take the next step," Vic added, gazing up at Lucas fondly. He smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. She turned back to her still astonished coworkers & grinning cheekily, asked, "So who is the master secret keeper now, huh?" causing everyone to burst into laughter before offering their congratulations to the couple.


End file.
